Thanks to the development of artificial intelligence, data technology, and network functions, various smart interactive devices are introduced in the industry. Take the smart speaker provided by Amazon in 2014 for example. A user needs to do nothing but speak then the smart speaker can execute the instructions of searching or making phone calls. Such kind of smart interactive devices facilitate intelligence of human lives and appeal to the industry. Companies also introduce smart interactive devices connected to their resources and advantages, along with various subsidies, promotion, and more advanced applications, for creating significant growth of the market.
The smart interactive device according to the prior art is generally a cylindrical structure mainly designed to be placed on a table or a cabinet in the living room. By means wireless transmission, the device, for example, a smart speaker, is connected to the cloud for searching the information required by users. As the technologies develop, the smart speaker is combined with the cloud for making phone calls, searching maps, network trading, receiving news, and turning on the connected appliance for users through the Internet.
Unfortunately, the smart speakers according to the prior art are mostly independent products integrating multiple network smart applications such as stream music, stream video, and network information services by individual companies. As large network and hardware companies join the competition of smart speakers, the smart applications broaden the competition scope such as integrated noise cancellation microphone array, AI voice recognition, AI scene analysis, and automatic applications. To increase the market growth of smart speakers, smart speakers combining with other devices are designed for attracting more consumers and customers.
According to the development of smart interactive device as described above, the present invention provides a device combining a smart speaker a fragrance dispenser. In the smart speaker, a fragrance module is combined with a speaker. The aroma and sound are used to enhance the sensation of a user's nose and ears and hence solving the problem of lacking a single structure integrating the two functions.